Rasoir
by Gipsy Dango
Summary: —Bueno, ahora no te muevas mucho —dijo Stein—. O si no podría cortarte —añadió en un bisbiseo.


_Soul Eater_ no me pertenece, ni su historia ni personajes. Es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Hago esto con el único fin de entretenerme y entreterner a los demás. No me pagan, que si no tuviera millones de fanfictions y fuera rica; algo que, por desgracia, no soy para nada.

* * *

**Rasoir  
**

—Stein, quería pedirte un favor.

Stein salió de sus alucinaciones luego de oír la dulce voz de su arma. Se acomodó los lentes con torpeza y miró la hora antes de levantarse de su silla con rueditas y apartarse su bata blanca. Según el aparato de letras largas y verdes, eran las 9:30 de la noche.

Marie estaba sentada en una de las mesas de su laboratorio, en unos pequeños pantaloncillos y una camisa corta para dormir, con una taza de café para él y otra enseguida de su cadera, mirándolo de una forma de reproche, casi diciéndole con la mirada _¿es que acaso nunca duermes?_ como típicamente lo hacía.

—Umh. Depende —respondió, y tomó la taza que le extendía—. ¿Qué es?

Observó curioso el rubor que de repente creció en las mejillas de Marie. Sonrió con tranquilidad y comenzó a mover su tornillo con lentitud después de sentarse de nuevo en su silla y hacerla girar.

—¿Tampoco es tan vergonzoso, verdad? —inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados—. La última vez me pediste que saliera contigo porque querías despistar a un admirador-acosador. Como favor, por supuesto —añadió—. Y la verdad no fue tan malo. Shinigami-sama sólo nos hizo un par de bromas sobre cuando nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos y que si queríamos nombres dignos de un Death Scythe y un portador de armas como yo, tendríamos que pedirle obligatoriamente una opinión. Nada más. No niego que fue algo incómodo, pero…

Marie negó. El rojo de sus mejillas se hizo más fuerte.

_… fue divertido_, agregó para sí.

—Esto es tan estúpido, Stein. Cállate —chilló.

—Estúpido sería pedirme un favor y no decirme cual es —se limitó a decir luego de tomar un sorbo de su café, haciendo un ruido gracioso—. Pensar en los nombres de los hijos, sin embargo, no es estúpido. ¿Te parece Kurogane? —preguntó de pronto. Marie suspiró avergonzada antes de esconderse detrás de su taza blanca de porcelana—. ¿Tomoko, tal vez? ¿O prefieres algo occidental? Mary Ann estaría bien para mí.

—No vine a interrumpirte para ver los nombres de unos hijos que nunca tendremos —lo interrumpió apretando los dientes—. Shinigami-sama sólo bromeaba y te agradecería olvidar el tema permanentemente. O por lo menos no mencionarlo. Me… me avergüenza.

—Por mí está bien. ¿Entonces, qué querías? —Stein sonrió complacido, al verla fruncir la nariz con molestia. Le gustaba ver a Marie enfadada—. Sólo dilo. Dudo que vengas a pedirme que te enseñe como disecar animales. Pero te digo, Maka Albarn te echará bronca nada más enseñes eso en tu clase. Los de en peligro de extinción están en el patio, en jaulas. Si quieres, entonces tráeme uno. Tengo los huesos hechos trizas.

Marie echó un suspiro y cruzó los brazos.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Prometes no reírte? —inquirió tímidamente.

—No me reiré —prometió.

—Quería que me ayudaras a depilarme.

**&**

Después de algunos rotundos '_no, no, no_' de Stein, ambos se encontraban en el baño de la casa del mismo. Marie, sentada en la tapadera del escusado, sonriendo a causa de su perfecta persuasión femenina y mirando todo lo que pudiera, y Stein, buscando algunas cosas del espejo que se encontraba arriba del fregadero.

Cuando por fin sacó su cabeza del mueble que parecía no tener fondo, dejó un par de navajas en el piso, para luego sentarse a lado y tomar la pierna derecha del arma. Marie no pudo evitar asustarse un poco al verlas brillar majestuosamente con la luz del baño medio descompuesta. .

—¿Eso es crema de afeitar? No sabía que te afeitaras, Stein —dijo sorprendida Marie mientras tomaba un pequeño frasquito de color negro—. Me has sorprendido un poco.

—No lo hago, de hecho. No me crece tanto pelo como para hacerlo —la boca de Marie se convirtió en una O, pero no dijo nada más—. Son de Spirit. Cuando estabas en una misión llegó chillándome si podía quedarse. Le dije que sí, obviamente. Y aunque no duerma, sus lloriqueos desde la puerta me molestaban bastante —contestó, luego de reflejarse en el filo de la navaja y limpiarla con un trapo que encontró por ahí—. Pásamelo.

Marie se lo dio.

—Siento tanto molestarte, Stein —se disculpó con voz culpable—. Pero es que soy tan torpe, que me cortaría nada más tomara una navaja, y tú eres bastante bueno en… estas cosas. En el supermercado la cera se había acabado y, bueno, mañana quería llevar una bonita falda que compré hace poco al trabajo.

—Para encontrar un esposo y retirarte —dijo colocando un poco de crema, con su típico tono monótono de siempre—. Está bien. No me molesta.

—Bueno. Algo así —murmuró—. Aunque no precisamente, ¿sabes? Estoy un poco cansada de mi falda habitual. Cambiar un poco no me vendría mal. Oye, ¿no tendrá olor a perfume de hombre, o sí?

Stein se encogió de hombros, antes de agacharse a oler su pierna.

—Huele a cereza —replicó un tanto sorprendido—. ¿Te gustan las cerezas?

Marie se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar.

—S-sí. Me gustan mucho —contestó tartamudeando—. Está bien así.

—Bueno, ahora no te muevas mucho —dijo Stein tomando su pierna y dejando su pie encima de su muslo. Marie asintió torpemente, tratando en vano de hacer que sus pantaloncillos cortos bajasen y no subieran—. O si no podría cortarte —añadió en un bisbiseo.

**&-&**

Jadeó. _Mierda._

Dejó caer la navaja al suelo, y ésta hizo un sonido sordo al caer.

—¿Stein?

A Franken Stein siempre le gustaron los objetos con filo.

Verlos brillar con la luz, pasar por la carne, mancharse, y después perforarla.

Observar a la sangre derramarse y salir de la piel.

Era como si algo le burbujeara y quemara por dentro, un ácido de extraña procedencia que lo desintegraba poco a poco, y que recorría desde su vientre hasta el último hilo que tenía encima.

Algo inexplicable que le causaba un inmenso e inverosímil dolor que era capaz de convertirse en placer que lo hacía encogerse en el piso y reír como un loco.

_«La locura nunca se va, Stein. Con o sin Kishin. Dentro de cada persona hay un instinto. Un poco de locura guardada. Oh, pero qué digo, ¿poco? En ti hay bastante. Demasiada. Tanta… que ni siquiera Marie es capaz de contrarrestarla con su inútil personalidad.»_

La lluvia golpeó la pequeña ventana de cristal del baño. Aquella voz, esa estúpida voz parecida a la de Medusa, no podía dejar de escucharla. Suspiró cuando sintió algo caliente se resbalaba por su mano.

—¡Stein!

Stein parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Él miró su mano, aquella extrañamente caliente. Limpia y pálida como siempre. Volteó a mirar a Marie, quien se paraba del escusado y comenzaba a guardar todo. Sus piernas… perfectamente depiladas.

—No es nada, Stein —replicó la death scythe, sorprendida al notar ansiedad en su voz—. Solamente es que desde hace rato que te estaba llamado y no respondías. Parecías ido. ¿Pasa algo?

El portador negó torpemente.

—Sólo… sólo me distraje —respondió sin más—. Mañana iré al supermercado y te traeré tu cera. No creo volver a poder depilarte de nuevo.

_«Oh, Stein. ¿Tanto temes convertir a tu navaja de afeitar en una navaja asesina? Qué tierno. Por eso me enamoré de ti.__»_


End file.
